Akatsuki di Indonesia
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: Author yang baik , mengajak Akatsuki liburan kedufan .. bagaimana cerita mereka ? RnR ! Ada bintang tamu temen sekelas author !


Title : Akatsuki in Dufan.

Genre : Tentukan melalui review .. J ^^

Summary : Author yang baek mengajak Akatsuki liburan ke dufan , gimana kegajean dan kenistaan mereka ? RnR !

A/N : Pict Naruto pertama Author karena sebelumnyah author lebih banyak aktif di fandom Death Note .. Karena author mencintai abang Itachi , mari kita siksa abang Itachi beserta teman – temannya duluan … ( ? )

Disclaimer : Punya Akang Masashi Kishimoto , tapi abang Itachi , Sasuke , Shikamaru ama Neji punya author ! *dirajam sekampung*

Warning : Gaje , AU , OOC , ancur abis.

" Tobi bosen senpaii " Keluh Tobi sambil ngemutin Lolipop lewat pintu kecil di topengnya. " Ketua ~ Tobi pengen misi .. boleh ga ? "

" MISI PALE LU , UN ! " Deidara ngejitak kepala Tobi , secara gitu , Dei kan partnernya Tobi , kalo Tobi kena Misi , Deidara juga pasti kena. " Kita nih kan lagi liburan ! syukuri apa yang adaaa~~~ , un ! "

" JANGAN NYANYI ! " Omel Itachi * Keprookkk*. " Kita ngadain acara apa gitu .. biar ga bosen iya ga , sasori ? "

" Eh apa ? " Sasori cengok. Dia lagi ngejaitin baju buat Barbie mermaidianya yang nyolong dari lemari author. " Emm .. Iya "

" Jangan pake duit loohh .. " Kakuzu langsung melindungi uang uang tercinta dan memasukkannya kedalam … WTH ? Woy ! itu tas kesayangan Gww ! Balikinn ! *Near ngamuk dan langsung ngejer Kakuzu*

( Near : Narator kepercayaan Author )

" Pancake enak siaaapp " Tereak Konan dari dapur. Hampir semua anggota Akatsuki udah gak bersemangat lagi dengan embel embel 'enak' dari Konan , paling selainya juga bubur Koran.

" Tobi anak baek pengenn Nee chaaann " Cuma Tobi yang semangat makan tuh ..sejak kapan pula Tobi jadi adeknya Konan? Hanya Alloh dan Author yang tahu.

Tobi langsung berlari kearah dapur , dimana pancake **ENAK** itu berada.

" Yah si Tobi .. kelaperan kali tuh anak .. " Kakuzu menggumam.

Seeesssshhhhh… Blooopp. Sebuah asap mengepul dan munculah dua makhluk gaje yang sukses bikin anggota Akatsuki bolohok.

" Wooaaaa… Dimana kita Nyong ? " tereak Cha , temen autis author.

Author yang dipanggil ' Nyong ' itu nyaut. " Emang tadi elu nulis alamat suratnya kemana jeung ? "

" Jalan Kambing item 4 nomer 1 .. yang ini ? masa sih ? " Cha membalikkan wajah dan sukses bertemu dengan wajah sang idola , Sasori. " Woooaaaaaa ! abang Sasori tercintaaa~~ " Cha meluk meluk Sasori napsu.

Sasori natap Author dengan harapan bisa membantu melepaskan benda yang dari tadi memeluknya.

Mata Author tertuju pada wajah seorang kakek yang keriputan *Tajoooong!*. " Kyaaa~~ Itachi Nii – sann ! " sama seperti temannya yang autis , Author pun segera merangkul sang idola tercintah , Itachi Uchiha.

Tobi yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung swt , ngeliat Deidara nangis dipeluk Hidan , Kisame juga nangis dipeluk ama Kakuzu, Pein juga dipeluk ama Zetsu.

" Hiksss .. " Tobi nangis Bombay.

Deidara menoleh kearah Tobi. " Elu juga sedih , Tob pacar gw .. akang Sasori dipeluk perempuan gaje ntuh , un ? "

" Iya .. elu juga kasian kan , ama gw ? Abang Itachi dipeluk author .. Hikss .. " Kisame ikut ikutan.

Tobi menggeleng. " Tobi sedih senpai .. "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Deidara ama Kisame yang masih nangis Bombay.

" Tobi gak ada yang meluk .. Hiks .. Tobi kan anak baek .. masa gak ada yang meluk.. " Tobi masih mewek. " Konan Nee chan .. peluk Tobi .. " Kata Tobi begitu melihat Konan keluar dari dapur.

" Cup cup sini Tobi .. ama Nee chan .. " Konan berjalan untuk memeluk Tobi.

" WATDEPAK ? " Pein langsung ngelempar Zetsu ketembok. " Konan yayang gw ! Gw mamam lu Tob , berani meluk Konan ! "

Tobi ciut. " Ya udah Zetsu senpai … peluk Tobi .. " Tobi langsung merapat ke Zetsu.

INIH NASKAHNYA GIMANA SEH ? MALAH ACARA PELUK PELUKAN ! AUTHOR ! JANGAN KEASIKAN MELUK ITACHI NYA ! NANTI SI YAYANG HYUNG JUN NYA NGAMBEK LOH ! *Author Pede , hukumannya dirajam , iya gak readers ?*

" Oh! Astojim ! Maap Akang Hyung Jun .. daku hilaf .. " Author sesembahan ke yayangnya yang udah melototin author dari awal author meluk Itachi.

" Chaaa .. " terdengar suara cute memanggil nama temen author.

Cha nyengir sambil ngelepasin Sasori yang tampaknya butuh suplay oksigen. " Eheh … akang Jung Min .. damang kang ? "

" Ehh .. Alhamdulilah damang .. " Yee si Jung Min malah ngejawab dengan nada horror. " Enak yaa , meluk Sasori ? " Jung Min melotot.

Cha langsung sesembahan ke yayangnya tercintah itu. " Yaaa maap yank .. daku hilaf "

Ya Udah .. mari kita sudahi acara gaje ini …. Balik ke cerita atuh author !

" Busett ! Near ! bisa ngambek juga luh akhirnyaaa~~ " Author langsung sujud syukur. " Oke , balik ke naskah .. disini gw ceritanya ngajak lu pada ke dufan , yak ? "

Tobi langsung ceria lagi. " Horeeee~~ Tobi cinta author ! sini , Tobi mw meluk Authorr!"

" Tidaaaaaaakkkk" Author dengan slow motion berlari menghindari Tobi yang berlari untuk memeluknya. " ADOOHHH~~"

Mang enak lu ! *Near keketawaan gaje ngeliat author jatoh nyungsep gara gara bubur korannya konan *

" SAPA SIH YANG MUNTAH GAK DIBERSIHIN ?" Author ngambek.

" Itu bubur koran gw , geblek ! " Konan nyolot dan langsung ngebersiin bubur korannya.

Pein yang dari tadi swt serius lagi. " Katanya elu mw ngajak kita kita ke mana ntuh? Du apa ?"

" Dunia DJ dewa Jashin ! iya kan author ?" Idih .. Hidan ngarep banget sih ..

" BUKAN ! Males banget gw ma inyong ngajak kalian ke tempat Dj , " Kata Cha , yang nggak rela The great DJ nya disamain ama Dewa Jashin.

Author ngangguk. " kita tuh mau ngajak kalian ke dufan .. kalian kan perlu liburan .."

" Gw setuju ama author " tereak Zetsu. " Dufan di Indonesia , kan ? "

" Iyaa .. kenapa gt ?" Cha nanggepin.

" Alhamdulillaaahhh .. akhirnya bisa fotosintesis lagii~~" Zetsu sujud syukur. Akhir akhir ini kan dimarkas mereka lagi musim ujan. Akhirnya , Zetsu tidak mendapatkan cahaya untuk berfotosintesis .. pake lampu .. lampu dimarkas Cuma 5 watt , abis Kakuzu pelit sih .. *Kakuzu melototin Near yang lagi asik baca narasi*

" Ya udah sono , siap – siap .. " Author nendangin anggota Akatsuki satu satu ke kamernya , supaya siap siap gitu ..

--- 2 abad kemudiaaann--- ( bused , si Near lebay amat bacain narasi .. XDDD)

" Gimana , udah ?" Tanya Cha. " Yuk , ke bandara .."

" Horeeeeee~~~ naek pesawat .. " Tereak Tobi diliatin ama orang orang dibandara.

Author ama Cha sih pura – pura gak kenal.

" Nyong ! kita pura pura ga kenal ama Tobi , entar disangka temennya lagi .. " Cha bisikin author.

Author ngangguk. " aku setuju ! "

" AUTHORRRRR! MAKASIII BANGET DAH BAWA TOBI KESINI .." Tobi meluk author kenceeeeeeeeeeeng banget.

Jyaaahh~~ author malu juga ngejauh 3 langkah dari author.

" Cha juga makasiiii " Tobi mau meluk Cha , tapi Cha nya keburu lari ke tempat beli tiket.

" Oh .. jadi ini , pesawat ..? " gumam Kakuzu.

Abisan , abang Kakuzu pelit banget .. makannya gaul dong ! * Near minta digiles*

Kakuzu masang muka bete sampe pramugari ngedatengin rombongan Author.

" Ingin pesan makanan ?"

Itachi : em .. sapi …

Pramugari : Sapi apa ?

Itachi : apa aja deh , asal disembelehnya sesuai dengan HAS ( Hak asasi sapi )

Pramugari: *swt* Ok deh pak ..

Sasori ; Gw! Gw ! gw mah simple aja , kue BONEKA jahe ada ?

Pramugari : ada ..

Konan : mbak .. pengen pancake bubur Koran yaa .. musti ada loh ..

Pramugari : HAH ?

Konan : ADA KAGAK MBAK ? *Ngeluarin clurit*

Pramugari : ada ..ada! oh , iya bapak ini mau pesan apa ? kita punya banyak ikan laut segar , lho ….

Kisame : WHATT ? IKAN LAUT ? INI PENGHINAAN ! MANA PILOT KALIAANN ? *ngeluarin samehada*

Author : Udah , mbak ga udah didengerin .. buat orang ini *nunjuk Kisame* air asin ajah!

Pramugari : Ok ..

Deidara : gw mah makanan apa aja , asal bisa meledak .. Buuummmm .. Un !

Pramugari : Permen karet ? Guuummmmyy

Deidara : Nah ! ntu maksud gw , Un !

Kakuzu : gw mah ga mw makanan ! gw mw mentahnya aja .. *mata udah ijo*

Chaa : Ah , mbak .. gak usah didengerin .. dia emang suka ngaco ..

Kakuzu : GW GAK NGACO !

Pramugari : bapak ini mau apa ?

Hidan : gw lagi puasa makan ! perintah dewa Jashin.

Pramugari : Dewa Jashin ?

Pein : Gw mah ..

Konan : Samain aja ama gw ! iya kan sayang ?

Pein : *diem , takut dibacok Konan yang dari tadi masih pegang clurit*

Konan : Ok , mbak .. sama .. pancake bubur koran ..

Pramugari : terus bapak ini mau apa ?

Zetsu : mau air , lampu , ama oksigen ..

Pramugari : HAH ? *cengok + bolohok*

Tobi : Tobi mah mw meluk mbak ajaaa! *nyosor*

Pramugari : Tolooooonnggg ! Help mee!

Author + Cha : TOBI !

Tobi : kenapa Tobi dimarahin ? Tobi kan anak baek ..

Cha : Elu mah bukan baek!

Author : iya ! tapi anak gila !

Tobi : *mewek* ya udah Tobi mw Lolipop aja !

Pramugari : Ok .. *pergi*

" Ahhh~~ akhirnya sampe jugaaaa" Author merentangkan tangannya. " Gimana ? siap ke dufan , ga ? "

" Nggak ! gw mw mentahnya aja "

" KAKUZU ( Un ) " Akatsuki laen pada ngambek.

" Ya udah , nyok kita kedufan ! " Cha menggiring 10 hewan gak jelas itu kearah keluar bandara Indonesia. " Kita naek bajaj aja yu ! "

" Naek Bajajjj! " Akatsuki ribut , dikiranya bajaj semacem kereta gantung ato semacamnya.

Brumbrumbrumbrummmmm *Near : Sori , author ! gw ga tw suara bajaj kayak gimana ( nyengir kuda)*

" Yuk , naek ! "

" HAH ? (un ) " Akatsuki langsung swt dah ..

" Ini mah kayak mobil mobilannya Tobi ! " Sasori protes. " Masa orang seganteng gw naek ginian ? "

" Kata siapa , senpai ? Mobil mobilannya Tobi mah bemo ! bukan bajaj ! "

" Sama aja bego ! " Itachi nanggepin .. dingiiiiiiiin banget.

Author menyetop beberapa bajaj.

"Kita bagi ajah .. Konan , Pein ama Tobi .. *Pein ngejeduk jedukin kepala sendiri ke tembok* terus Hidan , Zetsu , Kakuzu terus Deidara , Sasori *Dei : Yeeeyy abang Sasori !* ama Cha *Dei : WHAT ? * , yang terakhir kayaknya udah tw deh .. *Kisame : Bang .. sembeleh gw sekarang bang ! ( ketukang ikan sambil mewek )* , iyak , Itachi , Kisame ama Inyong " Cha membagi bajaj sambil ngegandeng Sasori dan nyuekin Deidara.

" Gw ledakin pake C4 baru kerasa , Un ! " Deidara kesel sambil ngikutin cha ama Sasori ke bajaj. " Jangan mewek .. jangan mewek .. Deidara harus jadi emm .. cowok ? bukan ! cewek .. bukan ! bences aja ! Deidara harus jadi bences yang kuat ! jangan mewek ! "

Kisame yang tadi minta disembeleh yang ada malah digaplok tukang ikan , alesannya Kisame malah bikin pembeli yang lagi milih milih ikan , lari ketakutan ngeliat Hiu jadi jadian.

" Yaaaaaayyy ! Mak ! Tobi anak baek kedufan maaakkk ! " Tobi ngeluarin kepalanya dari bajaj sambil teteriakan gaje , bikin Pein Ilfil. Plus diliatin ama orang orang sekitar.

" Tobi ! Berisik Lu ! "

Sementara itu , Hidan mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar mulai promosi ajaran dewa Jashin. " Wahai masyarakat Indonesiaa .. ikutilah ajaran Dewa Jashin .. kalau kalian ikut ajaran Dewa Jashin , kalian bakal dikasih duit ama Kakuzu .. "

Kakuzu langsung Nabok Hidan. Zetsu sih lagi nyiram diri plus menikmati matahari siang jam 2. ( Ih , Bused .. itu mah panas banget yah .. )

Beda ama Deidara .. dia menerapkan prinsip ' Bences Kuat jangan mewek ' meluapkan kemarahannya dengan melempar C4 miliknya kemana mana.

Kisame beda lagi .. Dia berusaha membunuh diri dengan menyembelih diri sendiri pake samehadanya , tapi samehadanya nggak muat .. akhirnya kelempar entah kemana.

Didepan dufan banyak perempuan dan laki laki yang ngumpul , ternyata berita kedatangan Akatsuki ke Indonesia sudah menyebar dikalangan masyarakat Indonesia. Mereka minta poto poto.

Kakuzu yang emang mata duitan langsung memasang tarif poto poto.

Pein : 15.000 / foto

Konan : 20.000/foto

Tobi : 2000/foto ( Tobi : Senpai ! kok Tobi tarifnya murahh ? )

Hidan : 5000/foto

Kakuzu : 100.000/foto ( Dan , masyarakat gak ada yang mau poto poto bareng Kakuzu )

( Kakuzu : Ya udah gw diskon ! )

Kakuzu : 99.999/foto ( Dan .. masyarakat pun belum ada yang mau berfoto ria bareng Kakuzu. )

Zetsu : 10.000/foto

Deidara : 50.000/foto ( meskipun bences , tapi Deidara banyak penggemarnya. )

Sasori : 75.000/foto ( Jelas .. )

Kisame: 500/foto ( Ada yang mw poto bareng Kisame aja , Kisame harus sujud syukur )

Itachi : 90.000/ foto ( Author langsung nguras dompet )

Akhirnya Akatsuki poto poto ampe beler , ampe dompet Kakuzu penuh , ampe malem jam 2.

" Nyok ke Dufan ! " Tereak Tobi.

" UDAH TUTUP GILA ! " Tereak Author ama Cha bareng.

Yaaa .. Akhirnya Akatsuki nggak jadi keDufan ..

( Fin )

Review ?

Ayucchi Fujiwara.


End file.
